Computer systems and other electronic devices often have one or more buttons to initiate a desired function. For example, computer systems generally have a keyboard, a number keypad, and a plurality of special function buttons. All of these buttons are activated by physical contact, such as a vertical displacement by a fingertip. In portable computers and electronics, buttons are relatively vulnerable to accidental physical contact due to the compact dimensions of the devices and, also, due to the relatively small size and tightly packed arrangement of the buttons. In many portable computer systems, system critical buttons are disposed in a recess, a slot, or an area remote from the user input devices (e.g., keyboard). For example, a system reset button may be recessed within a small slot, such as a pen hole. However, these system buttons remain vulnerable to accidental physical contact.